


The Swell

by JaqofSpades



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqofSpades/pseuds/JaqofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan just wants to ride the swell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swell

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday present for Neptunerising70 on tumblr. Set Season 3 after Logan's first breakup with Veronica.

He was doing the right thing. Logan clung to that, told himself he was right, refused to allow any doubt to creep in. (Still hurt like a bitch.)

Dick, simple creature that he was, diagnosed getting laid as the cure to all his ills. He's never been averse to that approach, but the thought of the energy it would require, the pretense … it's beyond him. He'll fuck her out of his system later.

Now, he just wants to ride the swell. Feel it pick him up and shoot him towards the shore. He won't let reality pull him in, though – he'll paddle back out and ride the swell. Again and again, until the pain in his chest lets up, and he can taste the salt and make out every grain of sand.

He wants clarity back in his life, simplicity. Not this black welter of emotion that caresses one moment and cuts the next.

“Logan!” Dick yells, and he pulls his attention away from the distant beach to see his best friend paddling closer, skirting the back of the wave to nudge his board close. Their legs bump together, and the kiss of wet skin sends a shiver rippling down his backbone.

“We doing the wave thing, dude? You know – paddle, paddle, paddle, zoooooommm,” Dick showboats, his body undulating for emphasis. It's still early in the summer, but his tan is deep, darker than Logan remembers it.

“You spending a lot of time out here lately, Dick?”

His friend's face shuts down, and Logan curses, suddenly aware of how fucking careless he can be. He's not the only one who likes to escape to the ocean. Not the only one with a fucked up family and a past full of pain.

And he's been spending so much time with Veronica lately that he didn't even know where Dick liked to surf anymore.

He throws his arm over Dick's shoulder and pulls him into a manhug. “Sorry, dude. I'm really sorry.”

Dick's arms stay around his neck a moment longer than he expects, and when his head drops down to Logan's shoulder, he wonders if his friend is crying. They're both sons of fathers who beat them stupid for that sort of thing, so he doesn't comment, just pats his friend on the back and stares out over his shoulder, refusing to acknowledge the blurriness of the horizon.

“Life's so fucked up,” Dick says after a while, shaking his head a little without untangling himself from Logan's neck. His lips brush across Logan's collarbone, and it feels good. It feels simple, so he doesn't bother to think, simply turns his own head into Dick's neck and bites down. 

Dick probably hadn't meant it, he warns himself as he licks the wound, his tongue straying beyond the teethmarks to wander all the way up to his friend's ear, lips pulling at the lobe with gentle desperation. He might not be into this, he tells himself even as his hands are tangling in the other man's salt-thick hair. Then Dick moans, and grabs at his shoulders, and they're kissing for real, open mouths and seeking tongues and hands grabbing and pulling and sliding inside wetsuits that are suddenly too tight.

The swell is rising, boards bucking underneath them and pushing them apart. They stare at each other for a moment, wondering where it's going to take them, and then dive into the water together, refusing to let go of the moment.

The shore can wait.

_fin_


End file.
